Mirage (The Incredibles)
Mirage is a supporting antagonist and later defector and ally in the 2004 Disney and Pixar film The Incredibles and related media. Appearances ''The Incredibles'' "Mirage" is a pseudonym; her real name is currently unknown. She is Syndrome's seductive right-hand woman, who aided him in the murder of Gazerbeam and many other superheroes. She had been conducting surveillance on Frozone for some time in an attempt to make him Syndrome's next murder victim; however, when she spots Frozone with his good friend Mr. Incredible, Mirage recommends to Syndrome that they put Frozone on hold and instead target Mr. Incredible, given Syndrome's hatred of Mr. Incredible. She slips a message to Bob Parr telling him of lucrative superhero work shortly after he is fired by Gilbert Huph. Mr. Incredible, both eager to resume his superhero career and in need of money to support his family now that he is unemployed, accepts Mirage's offer. Mirage asks Mr. Incredible to deactivate renegade Omnidroid robots, actually a front for testing their capabilities. Mirage eventually switches sides when Syndrome's disconcern for human life becomes apparent in attacking the jet plane carrying Helen and the children to Nomanisan Island, and for herself when Mr. Incredible threatens to kill her (even though Syndrome called his bluff). ''The Incredibles'' Comic Book Mirage has since joined the NSA as an agent. When Xerek becomes active again in Europe, she and Helen are assigned to work together against the diminutive supervillain's schemes. When discovering Helen's past with Xerek and how she's keeping this from the rest of the family, Mirage points out that she's doing exactly the same thing Bob was doing to Helen's chagrin. Arriving in Paris, they face Bomb Voyage and a group of mercenaries, though they are outnumbered. Helen pursues Bomb Voyage to Xerek's lair, with Mirage meeting her there. After Xerek's small goal of wanting to lure Helen out under the assumption she missed the thrill of the old days and him, both heroes just laugh and Xerek is arrested as Mirage manages to offer his mercenaries better pay. Personality Mirage is clearly a calm, decisive intellectual who thrives upon power, but seems to put her desire for power in check, unlike Syndrome, who did not know his limits. Mirage is an attractive woman with light blonde hair. At first, Mirage respected Syndrome as a boss and as a person, but she didn't like the way in which he was callous about wasting life. Even though she seems to share Syndrome's hatred of superheroes, she was clearly ill at ease with Syndrome opening fire on Elastigirl's plane when she learned children were aboard. Trivia *Mirage is similar to Meg, as they are both attractive females who work for the antagonist (Syndrome, Hades), but they eventually gain sympathy for the protagonist (Mr. Incredible, Hercules) and end up helping them. *Mirage is similar to several James Bond villainess, especially ones such as Pussy Galore and Andrea Anders who, like her, eventually defect from their truly evil employers. *Among all Disney villains that "turn good", Mirage, though "merely" being an accomplice in all of the murders she participated in, has the highest known body count, and she is never majorly punished for these several counts of willing accessory to murder. *Considering the other story parallels between The Incredibles and Iron Man 3, Mirage's role could easily be compared to that of Maya Hansen from that later film. Gallery 11-05-2004 1105dia-personaje GNA1FCKJO 1.jpg|Mirage wearing her black dress. Mirage screen.jpg Mirage drinking.jpg|Mirage toasting Mirage talking on the Phone.jpg|Mirage talking on the phone. Pixar.png incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-4016.jpg Mirage Disney Infinity Render.png Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Pixar villains Category:Heroines